


The Mighty Adventures of PolyNein

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Caduceus Clay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polynein (Critical Role), Queer platonic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: After Beau and Yasha's date in the tower, it all spirals outwards.-------------------------Also known as I am actively avoiding what happened in Vergassen and living in my fantasy world.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein & Other(s), Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up with Beau snuggled into her chest, mouth opened all drooly without a care in the world, was a memory Yasha would treasure forever. The rather  _ obvious _ Mansion Date had meant everyone knew they were together - which, wasn’t that something. There was no need to hide, in fact it would be odd if she did. If she wanted to hold hands, she just...could. Could just cross the group and grab Beau’s hand. Yasha didn’t have to glance around fervently, searching for judging glances or disapproving glares when Beau leaned her head against Yasha’s shoulder. And if she wanted to kiss Beau, then by the Stormlord - she would.

It was the lightest Yasha had felt in a while. Even lighter than flying (with Beau in her arms).

What baffled Yasha more was just how... _ normal _ everything felt afterwards. Caduceus made them tea in the morning, Veth and Fjord would bicker and tease, and she and Beau were together - just another facet of the Mighty Nein. No monumental shift in the balance. No awkward shuffling around. Just...one day they weren’t together, the next morning they were. And life, went on.

Add in some giggles from Jester and knowing glances, that is. But that was just Jester.

“But, like - is she a  _ really _ good hugger?” Jester asked across the table. They were stopping in a tavern for just a small bit of time (Fjord and Caleb were across the way procuring rooms to hold Caleb’s Tower.) They even had milk that Jester happily chugged glass after glass. Yasha paid for both of them.

“Well, yeah. She is. She even...like a little backpack? She just gets her arms around me at night - ”

“Oh my gosh! Yasha - are you the little spoon?!” Jester leaned in so very close, whispering it like it was a big secret. Going the full ten yards with wide eyes and a great big smile.

Yasha lifted her mug of ale. “Sometimes.” And she took a well timed sip.

Jester dissolved into giggles. Her nose scrunched up as she tried to keep them inside herself. Her curls fell in her eyes in just a way that, with the setting sun shining through the tavern windows, they cast shadows in her purple eyes. They reminded her of lavender and violets - flowers in her eyes.

_ Oh _ .

Well.

  
Well then.  _ This _ was new.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasha talks to Beau

It didn’t seem strange for Yasha and Beau to  _ UP! _ to Beau’s room after dinner, full as they were. The Nein separated to their respective rooms to get some well deserved rest, barring no nighttime surprises.

What was strange was when Beau took Yasha’s hand and moved to the bedroom, Yasha stood firm.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Beau took her other hand, standing not a foot in front of her.

“Can I talk to you about something?” asked Yasha. She started swinging their hands together in an effort to get out some of the energy inside her.

“Of course. You wanna sit down for this?” Beau didn’t necessarily wait for a reply, but took how easy Yasha moved along with her towards the fireplace as an affirmative. As Yasha crossed her legs Beau held up the finger for ‘One sec’ and ran into the bedroom. When she came back she had three blankets wrapped around her arms. “This feels pretty serious.” She said, dropping them in a heap. “Serious talks are best done in a blanket pile.”

“I didn’t know that.” Yasha took one and wrapped it around herself. Holding it open, Beau crawled inside and cuddled in Yasha’s arms. Between the comforters and the fire, they were extra toasty. “I don’t know if it’s serious? It’s...it’s big, but it’s not...I mean...I...UGH!” Yasha let her head fall back. “Why are words so hard?”

Beau pushed herself into Yasha just a little harder, going until she felt Yasha push back. “Take your time. We’ve got all night.”

Yasha nodded. She let her head drop and just stared into the fire. Staring and breathing. Calm down. Relax.

“I love you. I love you so much. I, I don’t think I could stop myself if I wanted to. I think I’ve tried, after Obann and everything. I think I tried to let you go, because...I think I thought I had to? Like I had messed up so bad that I didn’t even deserve to like you?” Yasha looked down at Beau, curled up beside her. “But it didn’t work. Not even for a second.”

“I’m glad it didn’t.” With the glow of the fire filling evey part of Beau’s smile, how could Yasha resist kissing her? “It doesn’t sound like you’re worried about loving me. So what’s on your mind?”

Yasha fidgeted, like she was trying to find the right position to say this in. Beau just adjusted alongside her. “I was talking to Jester today.”

“What about?”

Yasha squeezed her hip. “You, of course.”

“Of course.” Beau’s tone said that she wouldn’t have expected anything less. But her blush said she was flattered. Yasha made a note, far back in her mind, to compliment her more.

“I wanted to kiss her.”

That got a bigger reaction out of Beau. Just a stiffening in her posture, a jolt of surprise going through her bones. Yasha pushed out the next breath, keeping it from staying in her throat as she waited for Beau’s next sentence. Relax. Calm Down. Just, wait. Wait for the next moment.

“Uhm….”Beau’s eyes moved rapidly across the fire. Yasha wished she could pull the thoughts in her head out onto the floor. If nothing else, maybe it would help Beau to sort them out. “Ok. Ok. I’m not...I’m not upset. Yeah, yeah. I’m not upset.” Beau looked back up at Yasha. “I’m not upset.”

Yasha’s next breath came out easy. “That’s….that’s nice. Thank you for saying that.”

“Yeah.” Beau looked back at the fire. “I just need a moment...to process.”

Yasha squeezed her again. “Take your time. We have all night.”

Beau did give a small laugh at that. They sat together quietly, with the fireplace as the only noise. Yasha took Beau’s hand and played with her fingers, alternating between stroking the skin and massaging the muscles.

“When you were gone,” Beau began, after an indeterminable amount of time, “I started to get a crush on Jester.” Beau caught her eye again. At Yasha’s nod, she continued, “She’s just so cute, and kind. She just...she sees the world in unicorns and pastries and dicks.”

“And at the same time, she swings a big, freaking lollipop at dumbasses and makes them poop themselves and then laughs about it!”

“Exactly! She’s like….she uses being nice as a weapon!”

“And she’s so strong!”

“So strong! She could probably hold me up better than I could her - and I’ve practiced that! It’s effortless for her.” Beau threw up her hands and laughed. “And like - what’s with the face?”

“I know! She’s so pretty!”

“Like, I know her mom’s this, like, really beautiful lady that people come from around the world to see, but some things just aren’t fair.”

Yasha laughed, too. “Are we...are we both saying that we... _ like  _ Jester?”

Beau fell back onto the floor, shaking her head. Yasha joined her after a beat, holding herself up on her elbows. The fireplace became their ambience once more.

“We should tell her.”

“Can we do that?” Yasha’s brow furrowed together. “I mean...can  _ we _ ask her out? Like, as a couple?”

“I’unno.” Beau shrugged. “Probably not. But we’re the Nein. We’re probably not supposed to be part of the Empire and the Dynasty - but we are.” Beau turned to Yasha and reached out her hand.

Yasha laughed to herself. She took Beau’s hand tight. Yasha laid her head on Beau’s chest and closed her eyes. “She’s with Fjord, now. I think. I mean - he kissed her.”

Beau nodded, even if Yasha couldn’t see. Her free hand found one of Yasha’s braids and twirled it between her fingers. “Yeah. But we can still tell her. Get it all out in the open.”

“No expectations.” Yasha propped her chin up on Beau’s washboard abs. “I love you, Beau.”

Beau smiled back. “I love you, too, Yasha.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking to Jester

Finding an opportunity to talk to Jester proved a little more complicated than Beau had thought. In the morning, they had all grouped together for breakfast. When they all scampered away to do some shopping, Jester linked her arm with Caduceus and they declared themselves on the hunt for Diamonds. (Which really meant a trip to the Jeweler’s, but Jester made it sound like a small Treasure Hunt).

In Beau’s room that morning, Yasha and she had agreed this was something they wanted to talk to Jester about together. So even though Beau crossed paths with Jester coming out of the bookshop with Caleb, what moment she could pull Jester to the back of the pack passed by.

By happenstance, the four of them met up with Fjord, Veth, and Yasha roaming the town, ladened with healing potions and various accoutrements. The sun was high, so they took the chance to patronize a cafe and have lunch.

There - Beau striked.

“Hey Jes.” After Jester had ordered her drink, Beau put a hand on her shoulder. “Could, uhm, could me and Yasha talk to you, for a second?”

Jester’s face fell, just really quick, before she covered it with a mask worthy of her mother’s acting. “Of course, Beau!” The teenager behind the counter handed over coffee and a plate of scones. Jester took them with exuberance thanks and skipped over to the table Yasha had reserved, tucked into a corner.

Beau placed herself at the end, just in between the two. It felt less like “us plus you” and more like a conversation between them all. Individual, but together. Like all of the Mighty Nein.

“So…” And here was the part Beau hadn’t prepared for.

“So…” Obviously, neither had Yasha.

Jester swallowed over a big bite of cherry sconce, crumbs all over her mouth. “Did you want to tell me that you won’t be my roommate anymore, now that you’re together? It’s ok, Beau! I can room by myself - or I’ll room with Caduceus! We can have a Cleric party!”

Beau blinked. She was surprised at the sudden statement. Like it was something Jester had been stewing about for a while. She made a note to talk about that at a later date. As for now, “That works, actually.”

“What?” Yasha turned to Beau.

“I know, right? It’d be so fun - we could do each other’s hair, talk about our gods, go over spells - ”

“What if I wanted you to still be my roommate?” Beau interrupted. She reached out and linked her finges with Yasha. “What if  _ we _ wanted you to be our roommate?”

Jester put the scone down. Her brows knit together, trying to sort out what she just heard. “Like...like a girl’s room? I mean, sure, but then shouldn’t we be asking Veth, too?”

“Not Veth - just you. In the same room. With us.”

Jester looked from Beau to Yasha and then back again, over and over and over. “But, what about when you two want to be...alone?” Her cheery voice lowered to a whisper, something conspiratory.

“We’d like to be alone with you.” Yasha supplied. Beau’s eyes widened at the barbarian, who on the spot turned a bright pink and looked to her lap. “Wow - that came out really strong. I didn’t mean to...just ignore me for a second.” Beau squeezed her fingers and let her have her moment.

Jester, meanwhile, had gone from confusion to surprise. Beau reached out towards her with her other hand, even though she didn’t expect Jester to take it. “We want to ask you out, Jester, is what we’re trying to do.”

Jester looked at Beau’s hands, both of them. “But...but you’re with Yasha.”

Beau wanted to say “And Yasha likes you.” but she didn’t want to speak for the other woman. And it probably didn’t hold the same weight coming from her as it did from Yasha. So instead she turned her head and waited. It was easier to wait for things like this. Good things.

When Yasha raised her head, there was still a small dusting of pink on her nose. She leaned against the table, getting closer - more personal. “I like you, Jester. You...you’re such a wonderful person. Being with you, in whatever capacity, is just….amazing. Because you’re amazing.” Beau laughed, it just bubbled out of her, and added “Ditto.”

Jester’s surprise lessened - still there, but sinking into her skin a bit more. Her fingers fiddled with the crumbs on her plate. “I, uh...heh.” She laughed - a breathless one, not like her happy pranks nor her forced charm. Something in between, something not humorless but also not heartfelt. Something to fill the air. “I don’t know what to say. I, I didn’t know that something like this could happen. I’ve never read about anything like this in story books.”

Beau pointedly did not mention that smut books were not great depictions of real life.

“Can I have some time to think about this?”

“Yeah, ‘course.” Beau nodded.

“And if you don’t want to - that’s totally ok. Nothing has to change.”

“Yeah, no pressure. You do what makes you happiest, Jester.”

A real smile, warm and kind, spread across Jester’s face. “Thanks, you guys.” She stood up from the table “I’m gonna get some more pastries for the road.” Beau and Yasha relaxed in their seats, nodding along. But before Jester mobbed the counter, she rounded each side to pull first Yasha, then Beau into a hug. Who were they to deny her?

They both watched her skip away. “Well,” Beau was first to say, “That went better than expected.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester talks to Fjord

The beauty of the tower, really, was that...it was home. A home where the Nein could sit with their thoughts, could roam empty halls and leave jitters in footprints before bed. Jester had spent plenty of nights roaming up and down and through the aqueducts as a little blue kitten just before falling asleep in a pillow of spectral cats. It was certainly a charmed life. But tonight, Jester wasn’t feeling as adventurous. She instead wandered down into the mess hall, where a sprinkle-and-cream hot chocolate was waiting for her.

Fjord was an added surprise.

“Oh!” Fjord sat up straighter, shuffling a tea set aside as Jester sat down across from him. “I didn’t think anybody would be up.”

“I was just...thinking.” She waved at the tea. “Where did this come from? Did Caduceus get it for you?”

Fjord laughed. With a turn, the low candlelight caught the design of phoenixes and dragons that categorized many of Caleb’s brand of tableware. Jester laughed, too. “I asked them for a pot - and they came out with this. Leave it to Caleb to go over the top.”

“Caleb’s so good with magic.” Jester took a long drink from her hot chocolate. Rich and sweet. “I think he makes everything so beautiful here so that we can have a little bit of happiness every night. Well, every night we can stay in here.”

“He certainly goes above and beyond.” Fjord passed his claw around the rim of his cup. “What were you thinking about?”

Beau and Yasha, glowing so splendidly in the afternoon cafe sun, passed by Jester’s mind. Their hands linked together, and one open out to her. She looked up and Fjord stared back, simply waiting patiently to listen to her. In this beautiful, wonderful home Caleb made, filled with pretty kitties and rooms just for her and stories that have happy endings.

The hot chocolate clanked against the table a bit harder than Jester had meant. She worried her bottom lip with one fang. Energy rose up in her - nervous energy that had her tapping fingers against the wood just to hear the sound. “Am I a horrible person?” Was what came out.

Fjord pulled back, like the sentence had struck him. “Jester, no. What made you think you were?”

If the tapping, or the increase of it, annoyed Fjord he didn’t show it. “Because, you know, Mama sees a lot of people all the time, but that’s because that’s her job. And she always told me stories of the one true love, not four. And you’re only supposed to stay true to one person and if you don’t you’re a terrible person and you’re hurting people and I don’t want to hurt you, Fjord, I don’t so I’m just really confused because I - ”

Fjord’s hand on hers was what stopped the waterfall of words. “Jester.” He interrupted. He didn’t grip her hand, just laid it against hers to get her attention, though her tapping did stop. “Back up a bit. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Fjord moved his hand just beside hers, palm up and open for her to take if she did or did not want to.

Jester looked between Fjord’s hand and his face multiple times before speaking. Looking at the palm lines and how different they were to Beau’s, how different the callouses laid. Neither was worse or better than the other - just different. “Beau and Yasha wanted to talk to me today. They said...they said they wanted to ask me out?”

“Like...to go shopping or on a date?” Fjord asked, the words dragging out.

“On a date, I think?”

“The two of them? Together? Asked you out?”

“Yeah?” Jester scooped Fjord’s hand up quickly and squeezed it tight. “And I told them I would think about it! And I was going to talk to you sooner, but it was a big thing and I think I might still be processing it and - ”

“Ok - that’s my hand. You’re squeezing my hand and you have claws.” Jester realized there were indents in Fjord’s hand and apologized, letting go. “It’s okay - you’re right. That’s...a pretty big deal. So...how do you feel about it?”

Instantly, Jester’s lip sucked beneath a fang. The next moment her claws tap-tap-tapped against the wood. Fjord took a sip of his tea. “Special, I think? Like...they could’ve asked anyone, but...they asked me.”

“Do you like them? Beau and Yasha?”

Jester quirked her head, first to the left, then to the right. Like she was looking at the question from all angles. “Yes?” It came out unsure. “I don’t know if I ever thought of it. No, no - I did think about it.” Now she was more sure. “I’ve thought about it a lot. Beau’s always tried to make me look at things a different way, a mean way - but I don’t think she’s trying to be mean.” Fjord shook his head, agreeing with her. Beau was abrasive, but not purposefully cruel. “I like hanging out with Yasha, when it’s just us. I want to find flowers for her, but more importantly I want to help her find flowers, if that makes sense.”

“You want to help her see the good things around her.” Jester nodded enthusiastically. “I get what you’re saying. That definitely sounds like you like them.”

“But I never thought about it because then I thought I liked you!” Jester reached out again, knocking into her hot chocolate. Keeping that from spilling is what saved Fjord from more claw marks. “I mean - I do like you, Fjord! I like you a lot, I just - ”

“It’s ok, It’s ok.” Fjord handed over some cloth to soak up the drops. “We’re not used to talking about stuff like this - we’re gonna slip up. I know you like me. And you know I like you.”

Jester nodded and smiled. She was grateful Fjord would always try to understand her.

“And I think I like Veth, too.”

Jester nearly choked on the spit that came up with her laughter. “What?!” Fjord flapped his hands at her, like he could wave the loud exclamation to suddenly be quieter. “What?” Jester repeated, much softer. She was stuck between surprise and giddiness. “But she’s always so mean to you!”

“Hey - she gives as good as she gets.” Jester waggled her eyebrows at him and giggled when Fjord sighed and hit his head on the table. “I don’t know why I talk to you - I’d have better luck with a child.”

“And Yeza! And Luc!”

“I know! I know! Look,” Fjord held one hand out, gesturing it wildly now that it was his turn to. “This was all in my head up until a few moments ago. You are so beautiful, and so incredible,” Jester smiled, small and soft, back at him. “And I’m so lucky to be with you. You’re right - I felt like a terrible person. Even more because of Yeza! But...if we’re talking about you going out with the Sentinel Bitches then...well, I wanted to be honest. You’re not alone in thinking about this.” As if to showcase the point, Fjord raised his cup. Almost as if to say “This is what I was thinking about when you came in.”

Tap-tap-tap went Jester’s claws again, slower this time. Not nervously, but taking in all the information and putting it in its proper place. Fjord poured more tea, chugged the cup, and poured another one, Caduceus’s patience be damned. “So...you’re ok if I go out with them? And you? At the same time?”

“Jester, I want what makes you happy and keeps you safe. I’ve seen you, I’ve seen your heart - it’s enormous. I know you could love everyone in Exandria and still have room to spare.”

Jester giggled. “I am pretty great, huh?” Jester picked up her hot chocolate.

“You’re incredible.” Fjord laughed. They each took a drink, enjoying this new normal they’d created. “Wait a second - you said four. Beau, Yasha, me...who’s the fourth?”

Jester looked pointedly at the tea pot.

Fjord chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

“Is that ok?”

“I don’t know Jester - is it?” He raised an eyebrow over the rim. “Does it make you happy?”

Jester grinned. She shuffled in her seat, getting more comfortable. “I don’t know - ” Jester’s tone was playful. “Does Veth being mean make you happy?” And she edged closer and closer to him across the table.

“We aren’t talking about me, Jester. We’re talking about you.”

“But I wanna talk about you.”

“You know - I think that tea really did me in. I’m ready for bed.”

“Oh, you’re no fun, Fjord.” Though she didn’t feel it - not really - Jester pouted.

Fjord rounded the table and kissed her cheek. Jester looked up at him with the same starry eyes as that first-second kiss. “How about we’ll talk to everyone the next time we’re in the tower? Get it all in the open?”

“Ok.” Her voice trailed off.

Fjord took one of her hands and squeezed it tight. “You’re incredible, Jes. Anybody is lucky to have you - as many anybody’s as you want.”

Jester squeezed back just as tight. “Thank you, Fjord.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord has a moment with Veth

The world kept spinning and because of that, they weren’t able to sleep inside the Tower for a few nights. Teleporting around the globe gathering information and supplies left Caleb exhausted of magics, so the Dome it was. Yasha was less annoyed about it now that Beau was there to cuddle up against her. They both would make glances to Jester across the bubble, but they could wait. They had each other, for now.

Between new information in his head, new components to sort and store, and thinking about tomorrow as a far-away worry, Caleb fell asleep soon as he was horizontal. He was in no position to take watch. So when Veth loaded up her crossbow, she really had no room to refuse Fjord to stay up with her. Well, no more than her usual jabs.

They’d shacked up in a small copse of trees in a field. Crickets chirped and owls hooted and all was quiet. The hours passed by in relative quiet.

Fjord looked over at Jester, laid out comfy and peaceful. Caleb curled in at her stomach and Beau pressed against her back. They had said they would wait till the safety of the Tower to put everything out in the open. But if he had the chance now…

“Hey Veth.”

Veth made a noise that she had heard him, but didn’t turn away from her watch. She didn’t seem distracted by thoughts, just vigilant, so Fjord continued.

“Can you...can you close your eyes for a second?”

That grabbed Veth’s attention, spinning on a little rock she used for a stoop and staring wide at Fjord. Brown eyes caught the moonlight and made them shine like her goblin eyes. Fjord was breathless. “Why? What? Why?”

“Just...there’s a thing I want to do and I need you to close your eyes for a second.”

“Is this like a Wildmother thing? Or an Uk’otoa thing? Because I don’t wanna do something to help Uk’otoa.”

“It’s not - hmm.” Fjord breathed out through his nose. Racing ahead to conclusions - Fjord was hit with the realization that he might have a  _ type _ . “Look, it’s nothing bad, I promise. Just, close your eyes and … don’t shoot me?”

It was an interesting maneuver - Veth reared back and cradled the crossbow to her chest. To an outsider it would look like she was protecting it from being taken. Fjord thought it looked more like she was getting it far, far away from Fjord.

“Why are you going to do something that’ll make me want to shoot you?!” A skill every parent had - Veth’s voice was just skirting the edge of whispering and yelling.

“I won’t - I don’t want you to want to shoot me! I’m just saying, I would appreciate it if the thing I’m going to do wouldn’t end with you shooting me!” Fjord breathed out again. Wildmother’s Blessings, there were so many parts of him screaming to “Abort! Abandon ship! Back Pedal!” but he wanted to at least  _ try _ . “Veth...trust me. Please.”

Veth didn’t say anything, just looked and looked. Fjord wished he knew for what, that he could give it to her on a platter. Could assuage whatever anxieties were hidden in her braids. But he was still learning how to push back against his own fears. Anyone else’s was still a far off path.

Veth must’ve found it because she huffed and turned away. Fjord watched her smooth out her dress, sitting prim and proper on the rock as Veth closed her eyes. Fjord felt his heart pick up as the realization sunk in. He...he could do this. He could - just had to lean a bit closer. Gods, why were his palms so sweaty. Why was his mouth so dry all of a sudden.

“You better not be trying to steal from me.”

Fjord laughed. “I’m not stealing from you.”

“‘Cause I still think it was you who took me flask.”

Fjord rolled his eyes and shook his head.  _ Sure, Veth _ . But he didn’t say anything. He squared his shoulders, trying to shift closer quietly. He could see Jester in his mind, pumping her little fists.  _ Go Fjord! You can do it! _

“It better not be weird.”

Fjord couldn’t say anything against that. Not when the next moment he was kissing Veth.

Veth didn’t shoot him, thankfully. She didn’t do much of anything, really - didn’t recoil in disgust, didn’t shove Fjord off of her. Fjord did feel her jump a little, but she stayed there - connected to him. She didn’t kiss back, Fjord did notice that. So after a few seconds, he pulled back.

Those beautiful brown eyes  _ blink-blink-blinked _ at him.

“You...kissed me.”

“I did.”

“ _ You _ . kissed  _ me.” _

“I did.”

“You kiss  _ Jester _ .”

“I know, I know.” Fjord started to explain, but Veth kept going.

“Are...are you cheating on her? With  _ me?”  _ Fjord thought she looked stuck somewhere between flattered and disgusted, which turned a little into looking constipated? It was kind of adorable. “‘Cause I’m not trying to be a homewrecker.”

“No, No - we talked about it. She’s...we’re all going to sort it out soon as we can get into the tower, but she knows that I...that I have feelings for you.” Fjord couldn’t help that his voice went soft, just as Veth’s shoulders dropped just a little. “And I know, Yeza and everything and I would never want to get in between that. If you say I made a mistake I’ll listen and we never have to talk about this again.”

Veth twined her little fingers in the end of her braid. Fjord watched her process what just happened. It was amusing, just a little, to watch. He kept thinking of how Jester had processed their conversation, her expressions very outward and bare. Veth kept everything inside, calmly. Though she may hate the analogy, she let it wash over her and came out the other side with a conclusion.

In Fjord’s wildest dreams, he wasn’t ready for the conclusion to be, “You’re not a bad kisser.”

At the last second Fjord stopped himself from bursting into laughter, turning it into a strangled choking sound. He spared a look at the Nein - they all remained blissfully unaware of what was happening.

“Uhm...thank you?”

“The tusks are new. I’ve never kissed someone with teeth outside their mouth.” Fjord’s hands curled into fists as he fought against the urge to cover them up. At this point, rolling his lip over them would probably do more harm than good - and he was  _ proud  _ of that. “I...this is a lot -”

“I know, and if you need time -”

“But I like it.”

Fjord was floored. “Really?” His voice lilted at the end and Fjord couldn’t find it in himself to care. “You like the tusks or you like the kiss or…”

Veth smiled back, warm and soft. “Yeah.” Was all she said. And it sounded like she said ‘All of it.’

Jellyfish swam in Fjord’s belly. His smile split into a goofy look that matched with a goofy laugh. “Ok...Ok. Uhm...of course we need to talk to Yeza, of course.”

“Of course.” The laughter was infectious that Veth started chuckling. “Hi.” She even waved.

“Hi.” Fjord waved back.

The rest of the watch was uneventful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets on the same page

The next day was simple and quiet and thus, Caleb was more than keen to jam Calianna’s wand into the ground and open the door to the tower. The hot summer air turned cool and pleasant soon as they stepped in that they all let out a collective sigh.

“Oh! Oh! Uhm,” Jester spoke up soon as they raised to the third floor. “Can, uhm - I mean, Fjord, do you want to?” She left the question hanging as they did in the air.

Fjord raised an eyebrow, not catching on for a moment. “Oh! Yes - yes, we should do that - ”

“Can we talk to you guys for a second?” Jester finished. Her hands wrapped around and around each other in front of her.

Beau froze. “Wait - wait? Is this what I think it is? Wait - all of us? What’s going on? Are we doing this?”

“I’ll be back.” Yasha rose higher and higher into the tower. Distantly they could see her float into her room.

Caleb looked between Jester, Fjord, and Beau in equal shares. “What, what, what are we talking about? I am very confused.”

“It’s nothing bad. Just, you know, very important.” Jester put her hand on Caleb’s arm, patting just a little.

On his other side, Veth took his hand. Just as she opened her mouth, Yasha from high above yelled “CALEB!” They all looked up. “If I throw something - will it fall or will it just float in the middle?”

They all laughed, even more as Caleb’s confused expression contorted. “Uhm...it should fall down to this level that we are on, so I advise you not throw anything that will give us a concussion!” He called back.

“Look out below!” Was all the warning Yasha gave before blankets and pillows and afghans rained down from above. If they looked up afterwards, they would see Yasha leaving her room and going into Beau’s room above. More blankets, more pillows, and Yasha moved to Jester’s room. One last haul and Yasha came down with a stuffed lollipop that she handed to Jester.

“Serious talks are best done in a blanket pile.” Yasha provided as explanation. Beau linked hands with her and smiled knowingly.

Veth squeezed Caleb’s hand. “Come sit with us. It’s ok.” Caleb was weak to Veth’s needling, so he sat cross-legged amongst the large pile.

Everyone took a moment to get themselves most comfortable around the fabrics and pillows, unknowingly forming into a small circle amongst themselves.

Jester, finally settled, picked at imaginary fluff from the lollipop. “Well then...Uhm…”

The fireplace, far away, crackled. Somewhere, spectral cats were walking about.

Fjord cleared his throat, more to fill the silence than anything else. “Screw it - sure. I’ll go first.” He didn’t have anything to fiddle with so he turned his energy to consciously not picking at his tusks. “I’m Fjord, and I like Jester and Veth.”

There it was. Out in the open.

“Wait - what?!” All protocol - whatever protocol a conversation like this dictated - aside, Beau was bent over in surprise at the sentence. “Really! ‘Cause we weren’t expecting this when we-” Yasha placed her hand over Beau’s mouth and pulled her back leaning against her. She whispered in her ear “Wait your turn.”

It amused Jester, if nothing else. “I’m Jester and I like Fjord. And I like Beau. And I like Caleb. And I like Yasha.”

Yasha hadn’t realized she’d been holding her breath till Jester said her name. It rushed out of her, leaving a smile in its wake. “I’m Yasha. I like Beau and Jester.”

Beau pressed against her. “Beau - I like Jester and Yasha.” She gave a wink to Veth. “No offense.”

“None taken.” Veth winked back, then cleared her throat. “I’m Veth and I love my husband, Yeza. And I like Fjord.”

“Oh, only like.” Fjord stuck out his tongue.

“Well of course -  _ he _ put in the work for it. Catch up, sea-boy.” Fjord coughed into his fist, the laughter catching him off-guard.

Caleb did not think his wide eyes could properly express how shocked he was, not without eating one of those jungle fruits from so long ago. He crossed his arms in front of himself as everyone looked at him. “Uhm...so, if I understand this correctly, everyone is sweet on each other, ja? Romantic feelings abound?”

Jester turned to face him full-on. “It’s ok if you don’t like me, Caleb. We’ve all talked to each other about this, I think, but I never told you how I felt.”

“No, no - ” Caleb interrupted. His heart clenched at the small chance that this little happiness would fall away from him if he did not scramble for it. “No, I like you.”

Jester gave an airy chuckle. “Really?”

Caleb felt the tension bleed from his shoulders and he copied her. “Yes.”

Jester was  _ blushing _ ; she looked down at her toy. “Romantically?”

Caleb rolled his eyes. “Yes - romantically. The same for all of you?” Beau and Yasha nodded in unison, which was off-putting. “So...what are we doing about this?”

“Well, I think the idea first was that Jester would be with me and Beau and Yasha. But it’s sort of spider-webbed out from there, so...I think, if we’re all in agreement - we’re  _ all _ a thing?” Fjord shrugged.

Caleb’s blinking increased. As with many things, he looked to Veth to figure out what to do or say in this situation. She was being decidedly unhelpful by laughing to herself. “I...uh…”

“Is that okay with you, Caleb?” Jester asked.

“Uhm...I…” There were a lot of eyes on him. Caleb gathered the blankets around him, inadvertently creating a small nest between him and others. 

He gulped around the lump in his throat and met Veth’s gaze. “You know I...I don’t think I could fall in love with you.” He said, and thankfully Veth did not look like he slapped her with those words. “You are very special to me, but - ” The lump grew and swallowed Caleb’s words. He sat like a fish.

Thankfully Veth could always figure her boy out. “I like it when you hold me.” Caleb gestured to her, a silent ‘Yes! That’s it!’ “Yes, I understand. There was once upon a time that I thought you and I could make a new life together.” She picked at an invisible thread. “But it grew into something...more. You became somebody always by my side, always in my heart, always...always. I don’t love you, Caleb, but I do love you. And I want to see the future with you. Just not as your lover.”

The tension drained from Caleb even more - and he even looked happy! “Yeah!” Nobody mentioned the watery-tinge to his voice. “You couldn’t have said it better.”

Veth leaned over and took his hand and squeezed it, hard. “That does have me wondering - Mr. Clay?” Caduceus, who had been quiet and enjoying the show, perked up. “This is a lot of, lovey-dovey stuff that you said...doesn’t do it for you?”

“No…” Caduceus’s hand tapped against his chin. “I...It’s not really my thing. But what you just mentioned...hmm.” The firbolg’s posture softly drooped, as it did when he was considering something. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen those things done without romance. The kissing and the hugging stuff…”

“Oh!” Jester’s attention turned to him. “So, well - would you like to try it?”

“I think so?”

“Ok! Uhm - do you want to be kissed by a boy or a girl?”

“Yes.”

Jester chuckled. From her little mound of skirts and blankets she wriggled out and crossed to Caduceus. Their kiss was very chaste, with Jester leaning over (only a little, given how tall he was) and putting her hands on his shoulder. When she pulled away, Caduceus gave her a kind smile.

“Well, I think I’m the only boy attracted to boys so - ” Caleb also had a moment of extracting himself, before mimicking Jester’s posture and kissing Caduceus.

When he pulled away, “The fur is weird.”

“I know, right!?” Jester yelled. “You think it’s like kissing a beard, but it’s  _ everywhere _ and it’s so smooth - Caduceus, why is your fur so smooth?”

Caduceus didn’t respond. He kept smacking his lips together.

“Do you not like it?” Jester asked.

Eventually, they watched Caduceus’s face scrunch up negatively. “Nah, I don’t think I do. But at least I tried.”

“What about other kisses?” Yasha asked.

“What are other kisses?” Caduceus raised an eyebrow to her.

“Forehead, cheek, knuckles - ”

“Oh, those I like! I’m good with those - those are nice!” The scrunched up nose smoothed out into an easy smile they all loved seeing on their healer.

“Ok! No mouth-kisses for Caduceus!” Jester declared, for whatever reason. It seemed to spark a thought in her mind. “Any other no-go’s?”

“Well,” Veth cleared her throat, “I still need to talk to my husband about...all of this.” She made a gesture that somehow encompassed everything. Veth then turned to Fjord with a sly eye. “Even though some people got a bit too eager.”

“I did and I apologize for that.” Fjord said. “I will respect your and Yeza’s wishes until you’ve made your decision. I’ll even tell Yeza myself what I did, if you want. He can use Star Razor to cut off my hand, if he’s angry about it.”

Veth was taken aback. “Woah.” It made her smile, the determination radiating from Fjord. “That escalated quickly.”

“Yes, well - I wanted to show how serious I am about this. I may have overshot it.”

“Just a tad.” But Veth didn’t seem upset by it.

Fjord rolled his eyes back at her. “No - I’m still learning. If we’re being honest, Avantika was the closest thing I had to a real relationship and...we all saw how  _ that _ went.”

Jester leaned in close to him. “Fjord - really? Why didn’t you ever tell us that? We would’ve never let you close to her if we knew that.”

“I don’t know. Embarrassment, maybe? Pride? I...I grew up hearing all these things about how men are supposed to act and what they’re supposed to do and when they should be doing those things.” He gestured out to Caduceus and Caleb. “I’ve only been attracted to women and I’m pretty sure that’s not going to change. But, through you two, I’ve learned that...what I’ve been taught isn’t universal. Nor is it always right. That you can have affection between men, platonic affection. That I don’t follow behind the men that came before me.” Fjord hung his head, his claws digging almost-holes in the blankets as he fidgeted. “I forgot about that on the sea and it almost cost me all of you. I don’t want to be that man for you two.” He looked between Veth and Jester. “I want to just be me.”

Jester took one hand off the blankets and squeezed it tightly. “I like you Fjord, just the way you are.”

“I mean - the muscle definition has improved very nicely, so maybe keep improving that?” Fjord rolled his eyes and his entire head and laughter made its way through the circle. In the most heartfelt of moments, Veth wouldn’t be lightening up on insulting Fjord. Fjord wouldn’t ask her to, either.

“Don’t feel bad, Fjord.” Beau said once they had calmed. “I mean, I dated a few guys before I realized they weren’t my thing, but I never really had a steady girlfriend.” She leaned further into Yasha, letting their linked hands rest on her stomach. “Some things are worth waiting for.”

The phrase made Jester squirm uncomfortably. Fjord still had her hand and gave it a squeeze. “Jester, are you alright?”

“Yeah - yeah, I’m fine. It’s just...uh…” She visibly swallowed. “Well...we’re all telling the truth now, right?” They all nodded to her. “Well...the truth is….I’m 24 and I’ve never had sex.” It came out in a rush. Jester’s cheeks turned a bright purple color.

“Oh.” Beau said. “Is that all?”

Jester quirked her head at her.

“Jes, I could’ve guessed that by the way you talk about those smut books.” The purple blush got brighter. Beau bit her lip - maybe that wasn’t the right thing to say.

“You know that’s not a bad thing, right? Jester?” Veth added, pulling Jester’s attention to her. “It’s not bad that you’ve never had sex. I mean - Caduceus has never had sex. Probably never will.” Caduceus nodded at that.

“Do you know if you want to?” Caleb asked.

“Well…” Jester’s voice squeaked, in that way when she was unsure about something. “I think so? It always sounds so nice and intimate and fun in all the books and in the way Mama talks about it. But I never talked to anyone before I left the Chateau, so…”

Fjord, still holding her hand, squeezed it tight to get her attention. “Jester, none of us will pressure you into doing something you don’t want. That’s what this whole conversation is about - making sure we’re happy with what’s going to happen.” He leaned in closer to her. “I can wait, Jester. As long as you need.”

“Me too.” Yasha added with nary a pause.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Beau smiled at her.

Caleb said nothing, and would’ve except everyone’s eyes turned again to him. “Oh! I’m sorry - I was already ahead in the conversation.” He met Jester’s gaze. “I, I do not think I am ready for...that, just yet. Things are a bit...squirrely when it comes to that.”

Jester waggled her eyebrows. “Are you into some  _ weird _ stuff, Caleb?”

“I think he means, given what happened at school.”

“Oh!” Jester puffed out her cheeks, properly chastened. She leaned over towards Caleb. Speaking in a false whisper, she said, “I can wait for you, Caleb.”

It made Caleb smile, “Then I’ll wait for you, too, Jester.” Jester’s nose scrunched up and she beamed back at him. “I do have a thought, if we’re going around and being honest.” Jester bobbed her head and gestured for Caleb to continue.

“For a while, I’ve gone back and forth in thinking this. You, Jester, have been a spot of sunshine for me.” Jester preened under the praise. Beau mimed throwing up. Veth stretched her little leg and kicked her.

“But you’ve also had a bit of moonlight, too?” Caleb’s head whipped over to Yasha. “Haven’t you?”

Caleb, blushing and breathing a little quickly, nodded.

“Essek.” Veth spoke aloud.

“I know you have your grievances with him - and I know that he deserves it. I know the terrible things he has done, directly and indirectly.” At that, Caleb locked eyes with Beau. “I do not think him innocent. But I do think of him.”

Beau bristled in Yasha’s arm. Yasha re-adjusted while she processed. “He said he would help us. And he seemed...repentant? Of his actions. It doesn’t change what happened,” Caleb hung his head, so Beau raised her voice just a little. “ _ But _ , that doesn’t mean what he does in the future can’t repay that, just a little.”

Caleb rubbed at his wrists - a nervous tic that Veth twined her fingers in between his to stop. “I do think there is still good in him, Beauregard.”

Beau’s face softened into a smile, honey and summer days. “I welcome you to find it. But it’s not really up to me.” She waved towards Jester. “Jester like you - ask her.”

Caleb turned on a swivel to see Jester in a little bit of shock. “This would concern you more than it would concern Beauregard, Jester.” He tried not to seem so nervous as he swallowed. “What, what do you think?”

“Caleb, I think if  _ anyone _ can make Essek happy, it would be you. You guys are so much alike - it would be wonderful.”

“So...you’re okay with it?”

“Absolutely! In fact, I think I might like Essek, too!” Jester’s eyes drifted upwards, pondering the thought. “Not...not like a  _ whole _ lot, not like how I like you, Caleb. But like how I like Caduceus! Yeah! I want to kiss him, but not like... _ make out _ with him.” Jester’s voice dropped registers to add gravitas to the act that absolutely was not called for. Scoffs and chuckles passed through them again. Jester considered it a success seeing the tension vanish from Caleb. “I want you to be happy, Caleb. My answer is yes.”

Caleb’s smile was bright, however small it was. He let his arms drop and held one palm open towards Jester. Jester took it happily and started swinging both his and Fjord’s hand back and forth.

“Anything else anyone want to get out in the open?” Fjord asked. He looked at everyone in turn, making sure he didn’t miss any cues or gestures that something was being ignored.

When nobody came forward, Jester let out a full body laugh. “We’re a group, you guys!” She dropped Fjord and Caleb’s hands, bundling them to her chest. Jester bent forward towards Yasha and Beau. “Oh my god, what do I call you guys? My girlfriends?”

Beau chuckled. “I’m fine with it if you are.” Yasha said nothing, but made a noise of agreement.

“My guiding stars.” Fjord, in as low as his accent could afford, suddenly declared. Veth groaned and fell backwards, while Jester gaped at him. “I’ve thought about that for a while.”

“Fjord, that’s so - ” Jester gasped dramatically. “ _ Romantic _ .”

“I’m gonna hurl!” Veth yelled from her prone position. Fjord just laughed.

Yasha noticed Caleb’s face was pinched like he just smelled something very bad. “What’s wrong, Caleb?”

“I have never liked those words. ‘Boyfriend’ ‘Girlfriend.’ And no - they do not sound better in Zemnian.” He held up a hand before Jester could ask. “They sound so...childish. No offense.” He added quickly. Beau waved it off.

“What would you like me to call you?” Jester asked. “My lover? My  _ gentleman _ ? My suitor.”

Caleb snapped his fingers. “Suitor. That one I like. Suitor.” Jester mimed writing it in her journal. Caleb was sure she would remember.

Caduceus clapped his hands together. “Well!” Slowly, he untangled himself. “I think this is a conversation that should  _ definitely _ be punctuated by a hot meal and some cocoa.” And he started to float upwards to the kitchen.

“Oh! Yes! Caduceus, let me help!” Jester, in a surprising jump, followed him up. The Mighty Nein all followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Veth are Queer-Platonic Life Partners and you will not change my mind on this.


End file.
